


i can't stop thinking about...

by danvrssawyr



Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Divergent, F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 15:36:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danvrssawyr/pseuds/danvrssawyr
Summary: Set during 2x05 when Alex comes to the bar and confesses to Maggie.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Maggie Sawyer, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	i can't stop thinking about...

“I don’t know, now I can’t stop thinking about...”

“About what?”

Alex hesitates for a second. “About kissing you,” she breathes, looking into Maggie’s eyes.

Maggie can’t look away. She feels the wind knocked out of her lungs. She thought she had really screwed up the other day, thinking Alex was asking her out. Maggie’s gaydar is usually right and she suspected Alex liked women, but the redhead had never actually said it to Maggie -- maybe Maggie’s crush on Alex was making her hopeful. But now Alex is staring at her, waiting for her to respond.

Maggie wills her eyes not to unfocus. She just took two whiskey shots before Alex arrived and now Alex’s voice is playing in her head on a loop like a broken record. She stands up and takes Alex’s hand, pulling her toward the back door of the dive bar.

The cool, crisp air hits their skin as they walk out the door, just cold enough that they can see their breath. Maggie leans against the brick wall.

“Maggie, I-”

“Alex.” Maggie pushes off the wall, putting herself further into Alex’s personal space. 

Maggie never uses Alex’s first name. She’s always Danvers. Alex shivers, and not because it’s cold.

Their eyes are locked, but Maggie’s flit down to Alex’s lips for a second and Alex can’t stop herself from diving in, hands coming up to frame Maggie’s face as their lips meet.

Maggie thought she would feel scared, because how she feels about Alex Danvers scares the shit out of her. But she’s not scared. She feels like she’s flying.

They part after a moment but their eyes remain closed, Maggie’s hands resting on Alex’s hips, and Alex’s arms slung around Maggie’s shoulders.

“I’ve been wanting to do that,” Maggie says.

Alex leans her forehead against Maggie’s. “Me too,” she whispers.


End file.
